


Wave's Lifestyle

by MockeryLloyd



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: ABDL, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Diapers, Friendship/Love, Heartwarming, Other, Robot Feels, Robots, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockeryLloyd/pseuds/MockeryLloyd
Summary: What would it look like if a Reploid discussed all his problems with a Hunter? Some would suggest that the Hunters will take this in account and become overprotective of him... well, unless if you're someone like Wave.His life is turned upside down when the Maverick Hunters decide to "help" him with these feelings.
Kudos: 1





	1. Wave the Reploid

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Wetting, age regression, and possible wholesomeness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wave starts appreciating the freedom in the air, and even encounters the trio in the process.

After the battle against Sigma had finally ended and with the rebellion put to an end, the civilization of Man and Machine had fallen to a calm state. Praising the Maverick Hunters for their hard work and determination, everyone thrived happily and lived without conflict. 

Dr. Lee had gotten over his traumatic experiences with the rebellion, Leon, Dotty, and Neuro had moved on, and for Wave... 

Wave had stayed. The new generation Reploid didn't want to leave his home, where he had been built to serve his purpose of mankind. Wave was a fresh, new face for the Maverick Hunters as Dr. Horace Lee, being the eccentric scientific fool he is, was on one of his usual creative sprees.  
The Reploid was only 2 years of age when the war had broken out and then became 20 when it ended. 

_It all went by so fast_ he thought to himself calmly. Stepping outside for the first time in forever, Wave had caught the sweet scent of new beginnings, a crisp autumn air, and nostalgia.  
While the Hunters did their business - keeping everyone and everything safe - Dr. Lee decided to give Wave some time to explore his surroundings a bit. 

With a bright smile on his face, Wave hummed a small tune as he embraced the fresh oxygen onto his mechanic Reploid body, appreciating the warm vibrance it gave off.  
Previously, the air was smothered in nothing but the horrifying smells of death, ruin, and destruction. Now that order has been restored, all of it was gone completely. 

_I really owe it all to the Hunters. They helped protect us, and in return, we loved 'em._

"Looks like I gotta get back inside," Wave said as he turned around to head back to base, but not without encountering the main Trio - X, Zero, and Axl. Their approach catching his eyes, Wave stopped and saluted nervously.  
Being aware of his odd behavior, X giggled a bit. 

"Wave, you don't have to salute us everytime we come back," he finally spoke. The young Reploid put his arm down.  
"I know, but thanks to you guys, I can now explore the outside world!" 

"We sure did," Zero said, "at least someone is grateful for us. It's not everyday you see someone happy." Ending the short conversation by walking along, Wave followed close behind without much thought.


	2. Wave's findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dr. Horace Lee searches for something's inside the basement of the Maverick Hunters HQ. During his search, Wave joins in to help, only to find some very old things from his childhood. 
> 
> Hopeully this doesn't awaken anything in the Hunters.

"Lee, could you please explain this mess?" Alia asked sternly as she walked into the main hall of HQ. Since everyone is gone to patrol outside of the base, it was quiet and serene, giving Dr. Lee enough time to secretly search for some items from the archive basement.  
Unsurprised by this approach, the Doc looked up and caught sight of Alia witnessing his digging through things. 

"Looking for things I can turn into a mech," he replied, his voice flat. "It's been awhile since I really did anything important, and Wave said he wants a pet, so there's that."  
Catching a glimpse of the mess and the basement being dug out, one would assume that Dr. Lee was just cleaning it out - they assumed wrong. 

The HQ's basement was packed to the brim of discarded robotic parts, old things the Hunters don't need anymore, and some of Wave's old stuff. Right beside the Doc was a plastic bag that contained the parts needed to create a mechaniloid for Wave.  
Having found only three, he needed five more to be complete. 

Wave, coming back from his exploration, walked in to find his creator digging through the basement with Alia watching. Curious as he was, he walked in to check. Amazed by the piles upon piles of dusty relics that were strewn across the walls, the Reploid motioned over to Lee.  
"This seems like intense work. Mind if I help?" He asks. 

Lee turned to Wave and nodded, handing him a spare bag and assigning him to look through the basement alongside with him. A small chuckle escaped Alia as she witnessed a small Father-Son bonding session happening, as well as Lee's eccentricity taking control.  
_This is just too adorable_ she thought as she leaned against the doorway, her arms crossed. 

-  
As Lee and Wave searched every nook and cranny for some things, the Reploid kept bumping into a heavy objects, and at one point, nearly crushed his foot. The Doc on the other hand dusted off gunk and mold from any individual relic and placed them inside the plastic bag.  
Wave proceeded to do the same thing, nearly cutting himself with a rusty blade in the process. That was until he came face-to-face with a familiar looking box. 

Confusion swept over Wave as he tried to comprehend what this identical treasure chest was, only to be snapped out of it by Lee. "Don't get distracted now," he piped up, "the faster we work, the sooner we'll get this done."  
Ignoring Lee's words and still glued to the box, Wave grabbed it and placed it near the doorway to the basement, letting it wait there. 

He continued his basement diving with his creator, finding more mechanical parts, and then leaving the room. As he helped Lee place everything back inside the basement, Alia had her eyes suspiciously glued to the box. 

After they finished, the female navigator Reploid stepped in. "Say, what's in the box?" She asked, pointing to it. Catching the Doc's eye, he turned to see what it looked like - a big lavender box with yellow edges, and red cartoony letters that read, "Wave's Memory Lane."  
It was wooden, and it looked new, despite being old.

The wooden surface looked shiny, the light casting off from the sunlight on the windows. It was free of splinters and felt soft to the touch. Wave, as curious as he could get, opened it in front of Dr. Lee and Alia.  
The scent rising out of it was also a fresh one, and Wave dug inside to see what was in here. The Doc's face froze and so did time itself. 

"Everything I have ever owned was in here," Wave muttered. Reaching his arm to rummage through a few things, every item was like going back to when he was younger - some old drawings, a rattle, some toys and... a pacifier?

Wave inspected the Paci as a heavy ounce of nostalgia hit him, especially while he looked at the lime green/white pacifier that reminded him of his erratic childhood.  
"These were from when you were only two years of age," Dr. Lee spoke up. "During the battle against Sigma's rebellion, I sheltered you to keep you safe. However, I did have to sneak out to grab a few things."

The Reploid's face gave off a well-rounded smile as he turned to the Doc, and saw Alia silently swoon. "I think we're finished with finding things for your Mechaniloid," Lee said. "If you want to keep your old stuff, you can. Put it somewhere in your room."   
Receiving help from Alia, Wave hauled the box into his room upstairs and began to take a deep sigh.


	3. Wave's Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wave starts struggling to process anything he had seen the previous minute he helped Dr. Lee with finding things in the basement.   
> He discusses this problem with X, hoping he'd understand. Surprisingly, he does.

The event from a few minutes ago had been a huge nostalgia wave on the Reploid as he sat on the foot of his bed, his eyes blank with memories. That box that contained his old things had been a bridge to his childhood. During the Sigma Rebellion, he never was allowed to go outside.   
At that time, Dr. Lee had always snuck out to get whatever he needed for Wave - food, toys, and whatever he can find for him. 

From the loud noises that would always come from the explosives outside of the Headquarters, Wave would bawl endlessly until a pacifier entered his mouth.   
Wave let out a sigh of relief as he accepted the fact that these memories came back and washed over him like an ocean. 

His room fell silent for a few minutes as he grabbed his pillow and squeezed it tightly, hiding his tears. Just then X came in, a tray of food in his hands. Wave looked up to see the blue hero entering his room with lunch on the tray.   
"Dr. Lee assumed you were hungry after your little search for spare parts," he said, setting it down behind Wave.   
The food tray consisted of a small bowl of salad and a glass of water. 

"...Thank you, X. Hey can I talk to you for a minute about something?"

The blue Reploid stopped to hear Wave's offer and sat down on the floor, next to him. "Absolutely, Wave," he replied, patting his hand on the empty space beside him on the floor. "What's on your mind?"   
Wave sat down beside X and sighed, trying to process what he could tell to the Hunter. 

_If I told him about my recent trauma, I could get in trouble. No one is supposed to go to the basement except for Dr. Lee. Even the other Hunters will think I'm weak._

Wave looked directly at the box of childhood items and looked back at X. He paid attention to the box and turned his glance to Wave. "That looks familiar. How did you find this old box?" He asked, curious as ever.   
The young Reploid sighed. "Well, while I was helping Dr. Lee on the basement for spare parts, I found this old chest inside there that contained some things from... when I was created during the War." 

X was taken aback to hear this explanation, the kid Reploid admitting to his previous endeavors. "They brought back to how traumatizing those days were. Everyone fought and killed each other, no one was safe, and humans were wiped away at a fast rate!"   
Wave cried silently in his pillow while X hugged him comfortingly. "Now, now... It's okay. It's all in the past now. Sigma is dead now, so we can all live in peace." 

Tears formed into Wave's eyes as he uncovered his face from the pillow. The pacifist Hunter smiled brightly and patted him on the back. "Granted you didn't have a good childhood, but Dr. Lee did everything he could to make sure you had a good life."   
X wiped away tears from Wave's eyes as his comforting words took affect, and then gotten himself up from the floor. 

"Now, try eating your lunch and getting some rest," he continued. "Things will look better in the morning." 

After this moment of comfort and safety, Wave hastily ate his salad and put on his sleeping gear. Tucking himself in, he powered off all lights and slowly closed his eyes to sleep.


	4. Accident during a Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wave waits alongside Dr. Lee as the Maverick Hunters head out for a mission. Unfortunately however, Wave let's loose in the main lobby, surprising Lee and the others.

"Apparently, there being world peace means someone wants to revive the old days of war and violence," Zero said as they were assigned to a new mission. A rampant Mechaniloid had been let loose at the City and the Maverick Hunters were already moving out. 

Axl was putting more bullets into his pistol while X and Zero were readying their busters. As soon as the other two were heading out, X turned to Dr. Lee and Wave.  
"Lee, we leave you in charge of repairing any Hunter who returns shortly before the mission ends, alright?" The scientist nodded in agreement as he began to stand in his brave posture. Meanwhile, Wave was sitting silently in a chair, his legs tightly crossed.

During the briefing, Wave had been needing to use the break rooms but felt that it would be rude to leave during. He was impatiently waiting for Lee to pay any attention to him as he aggressively thought about waterfalls and fountains.   
_Golly, how long until this madness!?_ Wave thought as he began to painfully wiggle his legs a bit. 

Dr. Lee, hearing the silent tapping of the Reploid's legs, turned his neck to see him holding it in and struggling to keep it. "Wave, are you alright?" He asked, looking startled.  
Wave's face began to produce sweat quickly as he heard his creator's soothing voice. Nodding violently, the strings at his abdominal processors broke at last. 

_Oh dear..._

Just as soon as he got up to head to the break rooms, Wave felt something wet and heard the ominous sound of water running. Looking down his legs, he realized a terrifying thought - he had just wet himself in front of Dr. Horace Lee.   
Thankfully the lobby was empty and there was no one else but the party of two, but this didn't make Wave feel any better than it should. 

Lee gently reached his hand out to his Reploid son, hoping to comfort him. "W-Wave, honey," he spoke, "it's okay. This was just an accident." Tears began to form in Wave's eyes as he witnessed his own predicament, feeling ashamed and humiliated. Covering his face with his hands, he trotted out of the lobby and retreated into his room.   
Just then, Alia came in, followed by Nana. 

They saw Lee standing there next to a puddle of oily urine. Scrunching her face in disgust, Nana snapped, "by three suns, Lee! You can't check up on that bladder of yours!?" 

"It wasn't me!" The Doc shot back, "this happened to Wave. He must've held it in during the emergency Briefing." Alia walked over to the pee puddle and inspected it carefully. "Ya sure he held it in and didn't have the same condition too do?" She asked. 

"I'm positive about it. It isn't normal for a Reploid of mine to do something like this." As they all stared in silence of the lobby, Nana spoke up once again.

"Maybe it could just be a small bug. Reploids get them all the time." Alia grabbed a mop and ushered for Dr. Lee the leave the lobby. 

"It's best if you go and talk to Wave," she suggested. "It would help him a great deal if he told you what happened." Agreeing to this offer, Lee gingerly walked into the hallways to find Wave's room, where the young Reploid was hiding out in shame.


End file.
